Entwined Destinies
by Serenity207
Summary: A worldwide voyage will be made to rid the world of two chaotic wars, both having to do with Spyro and Cynder. Will they be able to thwart this new threat, or will they, too, be condemned to death? Hearts will be broken... heroes will die... and only the strong will prevail. Rated T for brief language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1- Journey of Destiny

**Hey guys! I am aware that I am in the midst of another Spyro and Cynder story, but I'm one of those people that when they think of something, they need to do it or it is gone forever. This is the making of a new story that features Spyro and Cynder, but it is also my first X-Over, which is The Elder Scrolls. Once again, I'm sorry if there are people who really liked the other story, but I wanted to try something new. I will, however, keep working on my other story as well. I hope you enjoy!**

The wind howled throughout the land, releasing a refreshing, cool breeze over the province of Skyrim, as the sun set towards the west. An aura of orange, red, and purple was shot across the sky, blanketing the land in its brilliant colors. The city of Whiterun was particularly busy, even at this hour. Citizens were walking in and out of the Ironmaiden, a small, little shop that sold weapons and armor, with a forge attached to the side. The everyday bicker on whether the battle-borns or Grey-manes were better. The companions were out securing the city, as always, along with the imperial guards. Several couriers ran around the city, delivering news of Alduins' death and the Dragonborns return to High Hrothgar. No one, however, knew the name of the Dragonborn. He was known throughout all of Skyrim, yet he was a stranger, being able to use "The Voice", which is dragon tongue.

High Hrothgar, the sanctuary of the Greybeards, the mentors of the Dragonborn, was placed right below the peak of the tallest mountain in Skyrim known as, "The Throat of the World". The breeze quickened as the elevation of the mountain got higher, which blew snow across the massive slopes of the mountain. The very top of the mountain, was home to the leader of the four Greybeards who live in High Hrothgar: Paarthurnax, a dragon elder that has allied with the Greybeards, centuries before.

After slaying Alduin and returning from Sovngarde, the Dragonborn did, in fact, return to High Hrothgar for further training in the "Way of the Voice", as the Greybeards called it. The Dragonborn practically lived there now. He had a room, which was fitted with various ornaments and weapons planted on the walls, and he was allowed admittance to the Great Table, where the Greybeards would eat, negotiate, and dispute of many different troubles in the worlds, such as the great surplus of giants and in most rare occasions: dragons. Though Alduin was killed, dragons still terrorize this land, and the Greybeards were determined to find out why.

Arngeir, one if the four Greybeards, was atop the mountain, waiting, ever so patiently, for the return of Paarthurnax. Meditating to the many words of the dragon tongue. His eyes shot open from his mediation, revealing dark brown eyes with small cataracts within them. He stood up, and sheathed each of his arms in the opposite sleeve, like he always did when standing.

_Paarthurnax returns._ Arngeir thought to himself. A few moments after this, Paarthurnax, the dragon elder of the voice, landed on his personal throne atop a curved wall with the Dragonrend word of power carved into it. The snow stung Arngeirs' face, but he accepted it. His affairs, were much more important than that of a cold face.

"Arngeir," Paarthurnax began, " what can I offer to the presence of yourself. Arngeir bowed in respect, and raised himself when Paarthurnax signaled him with his paw.

"Great, and powerful Paarthurnax. The fall of Alduin is done, the Dragonborn had returned to Skyrim, and the world if at peace… mostly."

"Mostly?" Paarthurnax asked with a raised eye-ridge.

"The dragons, are still terrorizing this land. The very thing that we were meant to stop. We have failed you." Arngeir bowed again.

"No, Arngeir. That task was the Dovahkiin's alone. If he cannot fulfill this task, he will have failed you." arngeir raised his head in bewilderment.

"Master. Forgive my impudence, but the Dragonborn has done all he could to stop this tragedy. I'm sure that if there was something that could be done about this, he would do it. I trust him. Unlike all my other students, he has shown great promise and responsibility."

"I will indulge your comment, and say you are correct. He has shown great promise towards you in the past, but what of the future. If the Dovahkiin cannot continue his quest... if he is physically, mentally, even emotionally incapable of doing the task, of ridding this world of it's dangers… will you still trust his allegiance?" Arngeir thought for a long while, then came to the conclusion that he was right. If the Dragonborn could not fulfill this task, what was to say he could do any task if the time came.

"I will call him to the Great Table, and speak to him directly of this. Do you have any objection?" Paarthurnax shook his head, "I do not think it will do any harm, but the time will come when he will need to make a choice. All though I do not know when or why, it will most definately be difficult." Arngeir bowed once more, and left down the trail back to the sanctuary where the Dragonborn awaited his talk.

The Dragonborn was in his room, laying on his bed, sharpening a bone dagger which he got from one of Alduins' claws. He gently rubbed a whetstone against the smooth, curved surface of the dagger, until he could see his reflection. His name was Balder, which means 'Prince' in Nordic. It was true Balder was a Nord, but really he is from the province of Cyrodil. His family was poor, and thought that Balder was a miracle. ' A prince from the heavens' his father would say, and this is how he got his name. His parents died shortly after Balder was ran out of Cyrodil and was later captured by Imperials at the border of Skyrim. That was the day Alduin 'saved' him from certain death by execution, and his destiny to destroy him began. Balder was a dark-skinned man in his mid thirties. He had long, black hair that fell to his shoulders, and also two scars on his face: One on his cheek, and one across his baby blue eye. Balder had soft, linen clothes on. His Dwarven armor, made out of the finest gold and silver found in the snowy tunnels of Altmer, the Dwarven city.

A faint creek was heard at his door and, fully alerted, he shot up and looked at the doorway to his room to see Arngeir standing there. Balder sheathed his dagger in his belt.

"Master." He said as he bowed.

"Rise, Dragonborn. Your presence is requested at the Great Table. We need to talk about something… urgent. Meet me there when you are ready." Arngeir then walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of Balder's' room. Balder quickly grabbed his cloak off his table, on the left side of the room, and followed Arngeir down the hallway. Balder soon got to the main hall. It was almost as cold as it was outside, maybe even more, but Balder was accustomed to it, as well as the others. A great statue of Jurgen Windcaller, the founder of the way of the voice, was placed in between the two front doors that led out to the trail back down to civilization. Balder walked into the room of the Great Table and to his surprise, Arngeir was the only one in there. The other Greybeards weren't called there, which means it had to be important.

"Please, sit." Balder did as he was told and sat in the nearest chair to him. Arngeir was sitting in the chair across from him.

"I, just spoke with Paarthurnax. And he thinks that you are… incapable of completing your task to destroy the remaining dragons."

"I am capable. There hasn't been one single attack sense Alduin died. Caravans, sure, but cities?" Balder said with hurt and anger in his voice.

"It does not matter what they are attacking. They must be completely stopped." Arngeir said with a calm voice. Even when he's angry he has learned how to control it.

"What do I do Arngeir? It's not like they are just springing out of the ground. They are coming from somewhere."

"One, Dragonborn, they were springing out of the ground, and two, you're right. They are coming from somewhere, and I know exactly where from. Just not from who." Balder leaned forward confused, and amazed. What could possibly be sending them here?

"Where Arngeir?" Arngeir smiled and pulled out a map from his pocket, and unfolded it.

"This map shows a land far to the south of here. Far beyond the borders of Tamriel, and any other land known to us. The ravens. They have told me that they have seen who has been sending dragons. Who has been attacking the land even where they are. Though I do not know the name, I do know one fact. And that is that the dragon is a purple dragon." Balders' eyes lit up with bewilderment.

"What? A purple dragon? That's not possible."

"Not here no. But in this land we speak of, everything is possible. they even speak our language fluently." Balder rubbed his eyes and leaned back, slouching lazily in his chair.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked after leaning forward again awaiting a response.

"I, we, need you to go there, and negotiate an agreement with this dragon. If he refuses, then you will have to kill him. And any others who stand in the way. This war must end, once and for all. Use extreme caution. There are Nordic cultures, the ravens tell me, that are located there. And they are also at a war against one another."

"I will return with an agreement, or a head. I promise you Arngeir."

"Good. Do not let us down. You horse awaits you outside." Balder got up and bowed his final respects before leaving. He exited the room and came to face master Wulfgar.

"Go with peace." He whispered. Even the whisper hurt Balders' ears, for the other Greybeards voices were too strong. Balder bowed in respect, as did master Wulfgar. Balder exited the sanctuary to find his horse, Namaste, waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. Balder placed saddlebags full of supplies over Namaste's back and mounted him. They rode down the trail to the towns beneath, occasionally running into wolves or a stray mammoth.

"This land will be free. The purple dragon will die!" Balder said as he rode south, toward the entrance to Cyrodil.


	2. Chapter 2- Breaking Laws?

Spyro sat on a balcony, attached to the west wall of his room. A cool breeze rushed by his scales, causing him to slightly shiver. The sun was setting and millions of stars were out in the sky, drawing out constellations and guiding villagers back to their homes. A moon was almost at full bloom, and Spyro could not wait for it. For the night of the full moon was the night Spyro proposed to Cynder in marriage, out in the field in the dead of night, nothing but the moons' light to shine on them, and only them. The wind seemed to play a soft, sweet melody as the two dragons fell asleep in each others arms. The morning following that night was one of great joy and excitement. Spyro woke up to see a heart of polished stones on the ground, and flowers in the middle. Cynder kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Yes!". From that day, Spyro was the most happy dragon in the land. he finally was going to marry the dragoness of his dreams, and soon start a family, for Cynder was expecting a child. Spyro and Cynder, however, tried to keep their betrothal a secret from the public, even Sparx. That little dragonfly could talk faster than Cyril on a good day, and that's the last thing they wanted is for him to tell the whole valley. There were many times where Sparx almost caught on to Spyro and Cynder's affection towards each other in a more 'lovey-dovey' way than normal. When Sparx would get just a bit too suspicious and ask questions, all Spyro and Cynder could say was, " … no", or they would change the subject. The guardians, however, paid no attention to this affection, and preceded to train the young dragons in their elements. Cynder, being a dragoness whose powers were not shared by the guardians, had to practice her elements to herself on her own time. But when they were all done, they would retire to their room to have 'alone' time, usually at night when all the others were asleep.

But marriage! It was the greatest thing in the world to Spyro, and he could not wait until the full moon, for that was when they were going to get married. Cynder was also animated by the idea, but the most special thing was the engagement rings. Spyro didn't purchase them behind her back like an everyday couple, he made them. He went to the pond, and used his ice abilities to morph the water into a pair of rings, that could never be broken and can never melt. That, to Cynder, showed the most how much Spyro loved her. Sparx did acknowledge the rings, but he just thought they were just for show, or 'bling' as he put it.

The night was completely black now, as Spyro still stood on his balcony. He could hear a faint click behind him and turned to see Cynder coming out, her claws clicking across the floorboards.

"Whatcha' doin?" Cynder asked with a smile in her cute, girly voice. Spyro chuckled softly.

"Just… looking." Cynder raised an eye-ridge and walked to stand next to him.

"Oh, well-OW!" She shouted which made Spyro turn quickly to face her. She was rubbing her belly and laughing.

"Easy in there," She said still laughing, " she has a powerful kick." Spyro laughed again.

"She?" He said teasing.

"Or HE. Better?" Cynder said, emphasising 'he'.

"I'm not saying I don't want a girl, but you sounded so sure when you said it was." Spyro said still smiling.

"Because a man-dragon can't kick as hard as a she-dragon." Cynder said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh really?" Spyro said competitively. Cynder then smirked and began to walk away, but then turned quickly to trip Spyro onto his back with her tail. Spyro was surprised as his eyes went wide.

"Yes," she kissed him, " really." Spyro smiled back and tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Cynders' paw. She then laid down on him. She kissed his neck and rubbed her head against his scales.

"No, Cynder. I don't think we should." Cynder looked at him straight in the eyes and scoffed.

"I didn't want to, but just because I can't get anything, doesn't mean you can't." She said with a devilish smile.

"Awww, now that's not fair!" Spyro exclaimed, a little disappointed.

"All's fair in love and war, babe." Cynder then kissed his neck again, and then just laid down on his chest with her head on his shoulder. Spyro wrapped his wings around her and held her close. Cynder felt safe in his arms. She felt that nothing could hurt them. They were at peace. Cynder shivered slightly.

"It's pretty cold out here. Do you think we can…?" Spyro quickly caught on to what she meant and bobbed his head a yes and led her inside. He closed the windows behind him and followed Cynder down the ramp which lead down to the floor of their room.

They both lay on the bed, cuddling each other. Cynder licked Spyros' cheek and nuzzled her head into him, still shivering from the residual cold from outside.

"Cyn you're freezing! Are you ok?" Spyro asked her obviously worried.

"Yes babe. I'm fine. It's just cold."

"One second. I'll be right back." Spyro then got up and went to a small little room in the wall.

He removed a giant fluffy blanket made out of sheep wool, and draped it over herv to keep her warm. He then slid underneath it next to her and cuddled up to her.

"Better?" Spyro asked her.

"Yeah." She said, playfully pulling the blankets to cover her mouth, like a newborn playing with her blankie.

"Thank you Spyro." She muffled from behind the blanket. Spyro laughed at her cuteness and licked her cheek. She returned a kiss to him, and another, until they were both caught in a romantic kiss. Just as they were getting into it, Sparx came flying in.

"Spyro! Hey bud-WOAH… ok." He said covering his eyes from them. They stopped making out and looked at the bug floating in the doorway. Cynder laughed out loud while Spyro was a little embarrassed.

"Umm…. ok? You guys decent now?" Sparx asked as he slowly moved his hand.

"Yes, Sparx. Now what do you want?" Spyro asked irritated. Sparx was speechless because of what he just witnessed, leaving Cynder to motion him to continue with her paw.

"Oh right, yeah...ugh… Terrador and the rest of the guardians are waiting for you in the...room, with the… thing." He said showing Spyro the door with his eyes. Spyro realized what he meant and shook his head yes.

"Baby I'll be right back, ok? I love you."

"I love you too." Spyro gave her a kiss while Sparx gagged to himself and left the room. Spyro followed him out and down the hallway. Sparx led him into the room he said the guardians were meeting him, but nobody was there.

"Sparx? I thought you said they were waiting." Sparx flew up to his face and stared into his eyes deeply.

"...What?"

"Don't what me! Why do you and that demon-dragon share rings? Are you…" Spyro got worried, a lot, and it showed. His paws were fidgeting and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead.

"Oh my god! You two… you two are getting… MARRIED!" Spyro shushed him and closed his mouth with his claw.

"Sparx, you can't tell anyone. I mean it! Not anyone." Sparx pushed away his claw and gasped for breath.

"What? Spy-Spyro you don't even know if that is against the law. I mean… you're what sixteen, seventeen. That can't be old enough to get married."

"Sparx, please. Please don't tell anyone. We will tell people afterwards. But promise Sparx."

"You know… even if I agreed to keep my mouth shut… what would you do to keep it shut?"

"Keep Cynder from eating you." Spyro said with a smirk.

"Deal." Sparx said shaking Spyro's claw with his hand.

"So… we cool?" Spyro said shrinking away a little bit.

"Yeah… I guess. Hey Spyro? Do you think I will be a good uncle?" Spyro immediately freaked out in his mind, but kept himself from exploding.

"Why?" He asked shaking.

"Because… I don't know. Just asking I guess." Spyro sighed in relief, and to his astonishment Sparx didn't notice.

"I think, you would be a crazy, awesome uncle." Sparx smiled and gave him a hug which surprised Spyro. Sparx never showed emotion, even to his parents in Spyro's presence. Sparx broke the hug and wiped a quick tear away.

"Don't ever tell anyone about that. You keep your mouth shut, I'll keep mine."

"Deal." Spyro smiled then hugged him back and almost crushed all life out of him.

"Oh… ok buddy. Please. Please stop, you're crushing my appendix." Spyro stopped.

"Sorry. Well… goodnight."

"Goodnight bro." Spyro then left the room back to his room to see Cynder waiting patiently, tapping her claw on the wooden bed frame.

"So… what did they want?"

"Oh… uh… Terrador wanted to talk to me about the… war." Cynder instantly got mad.

"Those two-legged bastards! They should know better than to cross us." Spyro's jaw dropped a little bit, for he never heard Cynder swear before.

"Sorry for cursing Spyro, but… It just furiates me thinking of what they did. They came out of nowhere and just started killing people… like they had a long vendetta against them." Cynder hung her head and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Please Cyn don't cry." He hugged her and got back in bed.

"I know about what is going on, but we can survive this. As long as we have eachother." Cynder smiled, another tear falling down. They kissed and hugged again, then fell asleep in each others arms, just like they did the night their lives changed forever.


	3. Chapter 3- Not Young Forever

The night seemed to go by so quickly, as the two dragons lay in there bed fast asleep. The morning sun shined against the vast sea of grass blades in the field below the room balcony, caused by the dew that was speckled over the entire field. The curtains blew gently in the breeze, flowing from the open shutter doors onto the balcony. The light, shining brightly through the window on the opposite side of the room, reflected off of Spyro's face, irritating his eyes. He shook himself awake and with sleepy eyes, yawned deeply, exposing his fearsome fangs before closing his mouth and smacking his lips together. His stirring, made Cynder too awake. With her eyes still closed she stretched out her legs and yawned just as Spyro did before her.

"Good morning." Cynder said with closed eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine when next to you." She said smiling. She opened her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Spyro stood up and stretched into a perfect arch like a cat, and then walked over to close the shutters, slightly cold by getting out from underneath the blankets.

"What do you want to do today?" Spyro asked her, closing the shutters.

"I don't know. Let's ask Sparx. He, almost always, has a fun activity planned." Spyro laughed and came back down the ramp back to the floor.

"Oh, like hide n' go seek, or tag, or duck, duck, goose? I would never trust him with a fun thing to play." Spyro joked still laughing. Cynder also couldn't help but laugh. It was true that Sparx was exceptionally childish, but sometimes, if he had too, he could be as smart as Ignitus.

"Well, it's not smart to ask the guardians. They would have us clean if we're lucky." Cynder said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we could just walk around. Hey! We could go visit Trinity. I mean we are on a resting day." Spyro and Cynder loved to hang out with Trinity. Yeah he had a gutter mind and dirty mouth, but he was so amusing. He always had something to do, whether he was at home or, god forbid, in prison. No matter where that dragon went, he had something to do. Trinity was a Lichan, which meant he was dragon, but he wasn't born with elemental abilities like normal dragons. He could learn all the elements, but it was much more time consuming and dangerous as to Cynder or Spyro doing it. He was black with white lines running all around his body. He had baby-blue eyes and long red hair with four sets of horns running down his neck. He was Spyro's friend, but he was Cynder best friend. He was like a brother to her, because before she turned evil she would play with Trinity all the time. Even when she turned, his memory was still lodged in her mind enough for her to visit and talk to him, even though it was never the same. Trinity had stopped Cynder from ending her life numerous times while she was depressed, and ever since then, they had a brother-sister-relationship. Even though Spyro would never say it, he would get a little jealous when she was around him. He would always brush up against her or kiss her, and Cynder noticed this and thought it was cute. Now, Spyro doesn't mind it. They're all friends, and if Spyro never met Sparx, maybe even best friends.

"Oh sure. We can leave in a few minutes." Cynder got out of bed, and ignoring the coldness, went to the closet to take out her cloak. It was an emerald green cloak with a dark blue brim. She handed Spyro his cloak, which was purple with a red brim. They wore these when they went to the cheetah village, which had dramatically changed in size. It now had tall buildings and had a defensive wall on the outside to keep evil out. Or to at least try to. There were always criminals sneaking in and causing mischief, but thanks to Hunter and his police force, they are greeted rather nicely. The dragon temple was less than five miles away from the village, so usually Spyro and Cynder would walk, but on a windy day like this, flying was most fun. They always went out to fly when the day had a strong breeze going, because of the speed the went. It was invigorating, or even more so.

The two dragons got their cloaks on and walked out of the room, but to their surprise, they saw Ignitus coming down the hallway.

"Ignitus, what's up?" Spyro asked. Cynder smacked him with her tail because of what he said. Spyro then noticed then that their were many better things to say than 'what's up'.

"Nothing really, young dragon. The valley is doing good and the defense barricades are still holding against the humanoids."

"Has there been any weakness' found? Are they resistant to element?" Cynder asked.

"They are strongly resistant to ice and earth, electricity stops them but doesn't kill, but fire seems to be the only weakness to them. Still, that doesn't change the fact that our numbers are going down a lot faster than theirs." Ignitus sighed in despair. He knew that someday the defenses will be broken, but what happens after that he could not tell.

"Well that's none of my elements. Even if I can't kill them I can surely scare them away. Temporarily, of course." Cynder said, feeling good about her different powers.

'That is a good point Cynder. But we cannot risk either one of you in the heat of battle. Say… where are you two off to?" Spyro and Cynder exchanged looks and then looked back to Ignitus.

"The cheetah village." Spyro answered.

"Oh. To see that… insolent young one you two are so fond of. Why? I don't know." Spyro and Cynder laughed, but Ignitus just rolled his eyes. They would not be young forever, and they should live it before they got as old as he.

"We will be back before sunset." Spyro assured.

"Good to hear Spyro. And you two must get sleep tonight. You are back to training tomorrow on your close combat skills." Spyro groaned, but Cynder silently said, "Yes!" She was great at close hand to hand, or claw to claw, combat. And the best part, she got to show off against Spyro: Bonus points. Sparx always kept score, too, and sometimes made a mistake which made Cynder have to remind him, which aggravated her a lot.

"Have a nice flight you two. Its quite windy today."

"I know." Cynder said stomping around like a happy child. Spyro laughed to himself at this and they both proceded down the hall past Ignitus. They exited the hallway to the main hall of the temple. This was the room where they mostly trained, with the giant, gold dragon statue that lowered into the floor. They went through this room to the gardens out in front.

"Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… do you think that there is a chance we could… lose?" Spyro thought for a minute, then returned his thought to Cynder.

"We may be outnumbered, but we have something they don't. Which is faith. We don't fight for land or for power, we fight to protect our lives and all those who cannot fight for theirs." Cynder laughed at his answer. He was right, that was for sure, but that didn't mean they couldn't lose. Cynder just decided to drop the subject. It hurt her brain, and if their was one weapon a female loved to use the most, it was their brain.


	4. Chapter 4-Foreboding Darkness

The crashing sound of Balder's boots hitting the hard ice and snow beneath him, from unmounting his steed, was the only thing that was heard. The snowfall had stopped, and the temperature was surprising increasing. Balder's Dwarvish armor was beginning to take it's toll, being a little too uncomfortable for him, but if he couldn't bear intense heat, why attack a dragon? Questions like this he had no answer to, he just thought they were not worth his time.

Balder exited the country of Tamriel last night, not stopping to sleep or rest unless Namaste needed a drink. He was getting closer to the battle that awaited him, and the purple dragon, who he thought started it all. He looked up into Namaste's eyes and patted him on the side.

"My dear friend. You have been with me through many hardships, but, I am sorry to say, you are of no use now. This land is dangerous is far too dangerous." Namaste whinnied and nuzzled Balder, almost knocking him over.

"Haha, I will be ok. Now return to Skyrim, my friend. Go." he said as he directed Namaste back towards the border of Tamriel. With heavy hesitation, the horse walked off. Balder sighed and walked in the opposite direction towards his destination. The air was moist, unlike the land of Skyrim where the air was dry and frigid, this air was humid, and it made it even more unbearable to walk in Balder's heavy, metal armor. He removed his helmet, wiped sweat from his brow, and continued on. He soon came across something peculiar. A forest. The forest itself had no attention from Balder, as he's seen them in Skyrim as well, but unlike Skyrim, this forest had little to no snow beneath it. He knew he was heading farther south, but he wasn't quite close enough. Where he was going, there was said to be no snow at all. All of a sudden, Balder tensed up, and placed a hand at his sword attached to his hip. He replaced his helmet and drew the sword. A faint roar was heard from the sky, high above the clouds.

_Could they know I'm here? Already?_ Balder thought to himself. The roars got louder and Balder searched the sky frantically for the direction of the noise. A large figure came barreling through the clouds and plummeted into the ground, encasing itself in dust and snow. Balder retreated behind a rock and got ready for an attack.

"Dovahkiin. Show yourself." Balder recognised the voice. It was very familiar, which caused him to sheath his sword and come out from hiding. In front of him was his old companion Odahviing. He took a few steps closer to him and removed his helmet again.

"It's nice to see you Odahviing. But tell me… why have you come?" Balder said with confusment.

"I came to make sure you return in one piece. Or at least with your skin color intact." Even after befriending one another, Odahviing was always toying with him, antagonizing him.

"I can safely say that I am well suited for anything they could throw at me. I can handle myself."

"Oh can you?! These aren't regular dragons, these are elemental dragons. They can breath much more than fire. They breath ice, earth, lightning, and sometimes even darkness."

"Ha! Now who would say such a ludicrous statement. You make the dragons as if they were gods. And as far as I know, gods don't have wings, and they most certainly don't breathe on people." Odahviing laughed at him for being so naive. Balder rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away.

"Oh, come on. Have a bit of sport will ya? Listen I came to help you, and the one thing a dragon is afraid of more than a human, is another dragon." Odahviing said, pushing his head underneath Balder so he slides on his back.

" Fine." Balder said readjusting himself. " But don't get us both killed." Odahviing laughed again and jumped to the sky, and with a mighty burst of energy, they were flying.

"Dragons have been flying longer than the birds have Dovahkiin. Don't worry. But, I've been thinking… do you actually know why you're doing this?"

"They are raiding us left and right and something needs to be done about that. Listen, if you only came here to test my loyalty to this cause, you succeed in only testing my patience."

"But what if you're wrong? What if the dragon you're looking for isn't the one you're going after? What if this is all for naught?"

"I know what I'm…"

"What if?!" "Odahviing interrupted.

"Then… I will make things right. But the Greybeards would never send me on a quest if they didn't know the whole story… right?"

"That's what I'm asking you. Maybe they're just so anxious to end this that they resorted to sending you here." The Greybeards would never do that. They respected Balder as much as he respected them. Maybe even more. Odahviing sighed,

"Listen, Dovahkiin, I am saying this as your friend. Please make the right decision. If the time comes that you must either kill the dragon or whatever… just make the right choice."

"Don't worry, Odahviing. You're turning into a big softy aren't you?" Balder mocked.

"I'll show you softy." He then bumped Balder off his back and caught his legs so he's staring up into Odahviing's eyes.

"Oh come on! Put me back on." Odahviing chuckled and put Balder back on his back.

"I swear sometimes you are so immature." Balder scoffed.

"That's the beauty of us don't need to be mentally mature to get through life." Balder laughed and grabbed onto Odahviing's neck as they descended and dove around various obstacles on their way to destiny.


End file.
